


(This is not) A Date

by stillifall



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Double Date, M/M, Maddie has the only braincell, except eddie doesnt know its a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillifall/pseuds/stillifall
Summary: That’s why Buck was nervous when he approached him. That’s why he was grinning from ear to ear during the shift.That’s why he was being touchy. Because Buck had asked him on a date and Eddie had said yes. So this was a date.“Oh god, you didn’t know this was a date,” Maddie muttered, glancing between him and the cake. Eddie didn’t know how to respond.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 605





	(This is not) A Date

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes, please enjoy before the finale! Hope everyone is doing well and taking care of themselves. Please comment, its my form of social interactions during quarantine :,D Enjoy!

When Buck approached him, the man looked a bit nervous. His strut seemed too fast to be confident, and the way his eyes glanced between the floor and him only seemed to confirm his suspicions. Despite that, Eddie also noticed he looked happy. Flustered even. His cheeks tainted pink and his eyes holding a spark of their own. He had that nervous smile on his face though, so whatever had his on edge couldn’t be that bad.

Once he got close enough, Eddie was dying to know what exactly was making the man act this way. With a hand on the back of his neck, Buck cleared his throat

“Hey man, Maddie and Chimney invited themselves to a date night at my place, so I was wondering if you wanted to come-”

“Are you cooking?” Eddie asked with a hint of laughter in his tone, interrupting Buck. Maybe this was it, he needed help cooking. Or he needed to get out of this. Buck rolled his eyes, a smile growing on his face. For a second, he looked more relaxed. Then he locked eyes with him again, and whatever had him on edge returned. Eddie took this as a hint and cleared his throat. He straightened up.

“If that’s your way of asking me to dinner, then count me in.” Buck grinned. Before he could go on about the details, the alarm rang. As they rushed to the truck, Buck yelled,

“Oh and I am cooking for the record!” If Eddie noticed that Buck was grinning in his seat as they rode towards the call, he didn’t mention it. If he noticed that Buck sat a little closer to him, his arm pressed against his, he also didn’t pay it no mind.

The rest of the day went uneventful. The calls were handled quickly and one after another, they all seemed to fly by. The only thing that seemed to be different was Buck. 

Eddie noticed the short stares with the shy smile that Buck would shoot his way. Even when Eddie would make eyes contact, Buck would only flash him a smile before turning around. He had this nervous energy around him, like excitement. It made Eddie feel flustered. 

Once the day was over, Buck headed over with his sport bag hung over one shoulder. They had finished changing, Buck’s hair still a bit wet from the quick shower he had just taken. He cleared his throat.

"Ready to go?" Eddie nodded, grabbing his jacket and tossing the rest of his clothes into his duffel bag. 

"Yeah let me just call Abuela real quick to let her know I might stay out longer." Buck gave him a small nod and turned away. Eddie followed close behind, texting his abuela and sending Christopher a gif of the showed he liked. He climbed onto Buck’s jeep, his heart felt warm when he saw Buck waiting patiently for him.

“You tell Christopher I said hi?” Buck asked, his hands on the steering wheel. With a chuckle, Eddie nodded.

When they arrived at Buck's place, he and Buck began to cook. While Buck insisted it was his treat, Eddie refused to stand by the sidelines and watch. So Buck kept on giving him little tasks, chopping onions, getting napkins, setting the table.. He knew the man was just doing it to keep him moving and away from the kitchen. Maddie and Chimney arrived soon after, both of them chuckling as Chimney finished telling her a joke.

“Hey!” Maddie went to hug Buck, who put the ladle he was using aside and hugged him. Eddie stepped away and went towards Chimney, letting the siblings talk among one another for a bit. He could see Maddie bounce with excitement, grabbing Buck by the shoulders, giggling. Buck seemed flustered, a hand on the back of his neck. Buck looked away and met his gaze, and his smile went soft for a second before returning to Maddie. His cheeks were getting redder by the second.

“I wonder what they are so happy about,” Eddie asked, turning to Chimney. Chimney only rolled his eyes.

“Yeah right, like you don’t know” he responded, now going towards Buck. The statement threw Eddie off. Before he could ask for further clarification, Chimney was now with the trio in the kitchen.

“Hey man, anything we can help you with?” Buck shook his head, conversation starting among them. Eddie watched from where he was standing. It was weird, Chimney also seemed to be congratulating Buck about something. Eddie really needed to find out, what if it was something important? Was it something at work? How did he miss it?

“Great well the table is all set, and food is ready so-” 

“Great cause I’m starving after that last call,” Chimney asked, grabbing some of the plates Buck was serving and taking them to the table. Maddie followed him, a hand on Chimney’s shoulder. Buck grabbed the remaining plates and motioned Eddie to follow along. 

It was a normal dinner, Eddie thought. Buck’s cooking has improved, and well, he was having a good time. Chimney’s jokes and Maddie’s stories about Buck were great. There was nothing weird about this dinner. Except Buck’s hand was on his leg, his thumb tracing circles absent-mindedly. When Eddie sent him a questioning look, Buck only shot him a quick, shy smile. He hesitantly stopped but when Eddie didn’t shoo his hand away, he continued the motion. Is not like Eddie minded per se. It was…. This was still friendship, right? 

As Maddie told them about work gossip, Buck didn’t shy away from touching him whenever he could. When he had some of the sauce on his cheek, Buck only grabbed a napkin and leaned forward, wiping it away, his finger lingering on his skin. Eddie only looked away. 

This was… it was still normal, right? 

Just Buck and Eddie doing their casual hanging out, just with Maddie and Chimney…Another couple... Maybe Buck just felt more comfortable with him? “I’ll serve the dessert we brought,” Maddie said, snapping Eddie out of his thoughts. Buck and Chimney agreed.

“Help me out Eddie?” She must have sensed something was off, because when Eddie heard his name he knew he was going to get questioned by the Buckley sibling. He nodded and stood up, but not before Buck squeezed his hand. Maddie and Eddie made their way to the kitchen. Maddie took out a cake from a grocery bag and motioned for Eddie to get the plates. He did..

“So, you and Buck?” She asked, her eyes were focused on cutting the cake, yet the smirk on her face made Eddie sweat just a little. He passed the plates. What was she talking about?

“Me and-”

“He said he would ask you out but I didn’t believe it. I mean, he’s been trying for months and-” She stopped when Eddie didn’t say anything. She put down the knife and shot Eddie a look.

“He DID ask you out, right?”

Eddie widened his eyes.

Oh god.

That’s why Buck was nervous when he approached him.

That’s why he was grinning from ear to ear during the shift.

That’s why he was being touchy.

Because Buck had asked him on a date and Eddie had said yes. 

So this was a date.

“Oh god, you didn’t know this was a date,” Maddie muttered, glancing between him and the cake. Eddie didn’t know how to respond, he couldn’t even pretend that he did know it was a date, he was sure his face wasn’t hiding his surprise. 

“I mean, I thought he was just asking me for dinner? But now that you say it-”

“Hey guys, need any help?” Buck asked, standing up from the dinner table with the plates from before. Maddie and Eddie shared a look and then shook their heads. 

“No, we are all good here!” Buck only smiled. He left the dishes by the sink and then went back with Chimney.

Maddie and Eddie took the slices of cake, carefully placing them in front of each person. They didn’t exchange more words. What did it say about him if hanging out was just like a date except with more hand holding? (And what did it say about him if he didn’t mind?) As he sat down next to Buck, he saw Maddie take out her phone.

He felt Buck’s hand bump against his under the table and well, now that he knew that Buck meant this to be a date… he intertwined his fingers with Buck’s.

Maddie cleared her throat, and in a not subtle gesture, pointed at Buck’s phone. Buck only shook his head and then Maddie whispered something and now Chimney and Eddie were both confused but Buck was grabbing his phone and opening whatever Maddie had sent-

He dropped his hand and turned to him.

“Wait, but you- You didn’t know this was a date?” Maddie only widened her eyes, a palm covering her face. Chimney gasped and Eddie almost choked on the piece of cake he was eating.

“Sorry am I missing something?” Chimney asked, his tone between amused and worried. Buck rolled his eyes and stood up.

“I think we should go,” Maddie mumbled as she stood up and began to search for her jacket. Buck only glanced around, and suddenly the soft look that he had been carrying the whole evening had turned into one of frustration and disappointment. Eddie wished it went away. He wanted to grab Buck’s hand again, tell him that he wanted this to be a date. Tell him that yeah, he wasn’t the smartest guy and he might have been a little too dumb for his like but- He still wanted this. With him. Buck stood up, avoiding looking at him.

“I’m sorry everyone, please take as much food as you want, I’ll be back.” Maddie and Chimney exchanged a glance. Buck grabbed a jacket and his keys and walked out the door without looking at Eddie. He didn’t say anything else. 

“He does know this is his apartment, right?” Maddie shot a glare to Chimney. 

* * *

Buck went out for a walk for a bit, he hoped, he really hoped, that when he returned to his place everyone would be gone. In a perfect world, they could all forget that this happened and move on. Or maybe just think it was a good dinner among friends and that’s it. Buck wished it could be as easy as that. He knew Maddie would be spamming his phone, Chimney would forever tease him (after talking with him) and Eddie- god he couldn’t even think about what Eddie would think without dying of embarrassment. But for now, he didn’t want to face anyone. The embarrassment from thinking-

(thinking that Eddie would say yes, and go out with him and that they could have this… That happiness was so close yet-)

He couldn't face them today. And tomorrow? Well that was future Buck’s problem. The only thing he needed to do right now was clean up and go to sleep. He jiggled his keys and went face to face with his door, taking a deep breath before opening it. The memory would forever be there, he just needed to look past it. He turned the door knob and stepped inside, glad to see that the dinner table was vacant. 

“I was afraid you got lost.” Buck dropped his keys in surprise Eddie was there. The kitchen looked cleaned up, the dishwasher rumbling in the back. The sink was empty. 

“What the fuck dude, what are you doing here?” Buck picked up the keys, suddenly forgetting about the dinner. Just for a moment. Eddie was sitting on the bar stool near the kitchen, a beer in hand and his phone in front of him. It looked like he was just killing time, waiting for him to come back.

“Well you left and I didn’t finish my dessert,” Eddie replied, as if that was the only thing that had gone wrong. Buck only snorted, suddenly relieved because, well, things were still manageable. Eddie was still here, being friendly and nice. He approached him, his steps hesitant. How could he come back from this, knowing that Eddie now knew about his feelings? 

“So-”

“So?”

Buck cleared his throat, unsure on where to go now. Everything hung silently between them, from the date to the not date. Eddie only stood up, standing next to Buck until their arms were brushing against each other. Buck swallowed.

“What do you think of first kisses on a first date?” Eddie asked, his voice low. Buck widened his eyes and turned to face him.

“What-”

Before he knew it, Eddie had his hands on his waist, pulling him closer, his lips crashing onto his. If Buck had an answer, it was lost on the kiss. When they pulled apart, Buck chuckled.

“I hate you Diaz,” Eddie chuckled, grabbing Buck’s hand, “you know Maddie thinks you are a dumbass. I mean, I asked you out-” 

“Technically. But when I tell her I took her brother out on a better first date, I think she’ll be able to look over it.” 

“Are you asking me out Diaz?”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

  
  



End file.
